We Meet At Last
by Sadistic Sanity
Summary: Riku dreams about Sora, but doesn't know him. But when a new student moves to his school Riku realizes something surprising.


Chapter 1: The Dream

I was the first wake up on the island. School didn't start for another 3 hours, but I woke up anyways. I had another dream about him. But I don't know who he is. It's so awkward. It's never happened to me before.

I walked out of my small house on the beach and onto the sandy shoreline. The sun was still down and the moonlight shone brightly across the water. I stared out at the never ending sea replaying that strange dream in my head again.

_I ran through the never-ending hallways of Castle Oblivion trying to find my way out. But this... this KID kept showing up in some of the hallways. "Riku... Riku..." he called. I stopped and stared at him, trying to figure out who he was. Was he harmful? Did he want to help? "Riku, let the darkness leave you. Let the light in." He urged. I never understood what he meant by that. "Who are you?" I asked. The boy laughed. "You can't forget me that easily, Riku. I'm your best friend!" He would respond. My best friend? I never could quite figure out who he was talking about. He didn't look familiar, yet I could've sworn I've met him before. "Please, remind me again who you are." I would plead. But all he would do is laugh and fade away._

It was all too strange for me. I've never met him, yet I feel as if we _are _close friends. Time flew past me as I stood there watching the water, thinking about what he meant by that. The sun rose and I realized that I wasn't ready for school. I quickly ran back home and dressed for school. The uniform was ridiculous. White dress shirt with Blue Jeans, and a blue and light-blue plaid tie. But it was uniform.

I fixed my tie and slung my bookbag over my shoulder and headed out the door. School isn't too far from where I live, so I decided that I would walk. It was cool outside, but I knew better than to take a jacket. It would warm up by the time I got out of school. My school days weren't long, since I only have to take two classes a day. My two main classes were Art and Technology.

Art was first for me. I walked into that class and took my usual seat in the back of class, with a table all my own. I guess you could consider me kind of popular, considering all the girls around me couldn't help but look in their peripheral vision and watch me. It was kind of cool at first when I was new, but now it's just plain annoying. I've said no to at least 20 girls in the school that asked me out. But like they ever listen.

I took out my sketchpad and pencil and thought about the dream again. Mr. Marluxia, the teacher, began the class. "Today is your free day," he began, "You are free to draw whatever you like. And if you want, you can turn in your work at the end of class." I enjoyed these days. Then I could draw what I'm good at. Not what he wants us to draw. I figured that I would try to draw a scene from the dream to see how well I could remember the details.

A student walked into class 5 minutes late. I didn't bother looking up to see who it was, because normally a few students are late to class.

"Ah, you must be the new student." Mr. Marluxia pointed out. "Yes, sir." The student answered. That voice. It was so familiar. I just _had_ to look up. And when I did I couldn't help but stare. It was him.

Chapter 2: The New Student

It was the kid from my dream! I couldn't believe it! Am I still in the dream? Could it be possible? The kid looked over at me and I quickly looked down, but then looked back up to see his expression almost the same as mine. He looked at me while Mr. Marluxia talked aimlessly.

"You can take your seat beside Mr. Riku in the back. I'm sure he'll answer all of your questions." Mr. Marluxia told him. The kid nodded slightly and walked towards me. I felt as if I wanted to jump up and greet him like a long lost friend reuniting with their friend. But I just clenched the table edge to hold myself down.

He sat down beside me and dug through his bookbag until he found his sketchpad and pencil. He turned and opened his sketchpad to a clean sheet and looked over at me. "Um... Riku, right?" He asked nervously. "Y-yeah." I answered. "What are we doing?" He asked. "Today's a free day, just draw whatever you want." I answered, looking at him. "Oh... well what are you drawing?" He asked, trying to sneak a peek at my work. "Um... well just two characters." I told him. "Hey you seem very familiar, do I know you by any chance?" I added. "Um, I- I don't think so..." He answered. "Oh." I said, a little disappointed.

I went back to my work, trying to figure out his name. I finished my drawing and was adding the finishing touches when he asked if he could leave the class. I looked over at him a little surprised and Mr. Marluxia was just as surprised as me. "Um... sure." He answered.

He got up and left the class and I wanted to go after him, but I knew better. I would be sure to see him after class, so I'll talk to him then. So many questions ran through my head. What was his name? Why was he here? Why did he just suddenly get up and leave? I tried to find the answer for these questions for the rest of class.

The rest of class seemed to drag on forever. I anxiously waited for the bell to ring, but every minute, it seemed to take forever. Why was I so eager to see him? I need some answers.

Chapter 3: The Beach

The bell finally rang, but he was no where to be seen. I looked around for him, but felt slightly sad when he didn't show. I went to my class, filled with questions with no answers.

Class ended finally and I walked back towards my home. I walked along the shoreline watching the waves. It was my routine to surf the waves after school. I ran home and changed into my swim trunks. I grabbed my surfboard and came back out and swam into the water.

I surfed some waves, trying to clear my head of what went on today. I turned to look at the shore and saw him again. He watched me with his surfboard in his hand. It almost made me smile. It was good to see him again.

I finished the wave and he watched nervously. I got out and walked over to him. "Hey" I said smiling. "Hi." He simply answered. I looked down at his surfboard and said, "You like to surf too, huh?" "Yeah... but those waves look big." He answered looking out at the water. I turned to look at the water and smirked slightly. "Well, these waves are the biggest that I've seen, but I'm sure you can handle it." He looked over at me like I was crazy and I couldn't help but laugh. I shifted my board to my other arm and calmed down.

"Come on, I'll go with you." I offered. He smiled slightly and headed for the water and I walked next to him. We went into the water and swam out a little ways. There weren't to many waves out today, so we waited for a good one to come by.

"So, you know my name, but I don't know yours." I told him. "Oh, my name is Sora." He answered. "Sora, huh? That's a cool name." I commented. "Thanks, yours too." He answered. We both smiled and then laughed. So this is Sora. This is the kid in my dreams. It all feels so fake, but I know its real.

Sora looked out at the water and asked, "Is that a good wave, Riku?" I looked out and smiled. "Yeah that's a perfect wave." We both swam toward it, eager to surf it. I was the first to get on my board and surfed the inside of it and Sora surfed on the top of it. I looked up through the clear water and smiled.

I surfed the wave out, and turned around, but didn't see Sora. I looked around and only saw his board.

Chapter 4: Rescue Me

I looked around, but couldn't find him. "Sora?" I looked around again and then swam over to his board. I still didn't find him and then dove into the water. I looked around through the clear water and couldn't find him. Until I looked down.

He was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. I swam back up for air and then climbed onto my board. I dove into the water after him, trying to go as fast as I could. I reached out for his hand, but missed. I dove deeper but my ears burned from the pressure and my lungs screamed at me to take a breath.

I used my last bit of strength and grabbed onto his shoulder. I pulled him to me and wound my arm around his waist. I made my way back up to the surface, feeling myself grow tired and I gasped underwater. Water filled my lungs and i quickly shut my mouth.

I finally got to the surface and held onto my board. I coughed up the water I swallowed and breathed heavily. I put Sora on his back onto my board. I climbed onto his board and swam back to shore, pulling my board behind me. I was exhausted and couldn't calm my breathing.

Finally, I made it to shore and pulled my board out of the water. I fell back onto my back from exhaustion and laid there for several minutes. I eventually sat up and crawled over to Sora. I put my ear to his chest and could hear his heartbeat. I looked at him and shook him lightly. He didn't respond, so I put my hands on top of the other and pushed down on his chest. I did it several times until I got a response.

His eyes shot open and he coughed violently, spitting out water and a little bit of blood. I breathed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes. "Thank goodness." I murmured. He looked over at me and blinked.

"R-Riku..." I opened my eyes and looked at him. He began to say something, but then his head fell back onto the board and he passed out. I smiled slightly and picked him up. My muscles screamed at me, but I ignored it and carried him and the two surfboards back to my home.

My home wasn't too far away, so I was able to carry him home easily. I didn't know where he lived, so I just let him stay with me until we both felt better. He actually looked kinda cute when he was asleep. It was getting late and the wind blew and he shivered. I looked down at him and then smiled slightly.

Chapter 5: Nightmare

I got home and wrapped him up in a towel and then set him down on my bed. I didn't care if my bed would be soaked. I pulled my blankets over him and grabbed a pair of my clothes and went into the bathroom to change and take a shower.

When I came back out, I went over to the couch and sat down. I yawned deeply and then figured I would check on him before I would fall asleep. I peeked through the doorway and he was asleep. He had pulled the blankets close around him and it made me smile.

I closed the door silently and laid down on the couch. I looked up at my ceiling and then closed my eyes turning on my side. I quickly fell asleep and then my dream began.

_I found him again, but this time I was ready. "Sora!" I shouted when I spotted him. He smiled and waited for me. I ran up to him and stopped next to him. "See, I told you, you can't forget me." He smiled. I nodded my head and looked ahead of us. "So, where we off to today?" I asked him. He looked straight forward and said, "We must find Xemnas and destroy him." This was all new to me. I have never gotten this far before, but I wasn't about to give up. I turned to him and said, "How can we defeat him if we have no weapons?" Sora laughed once more and said, "We have the keyblades, Riku." "The what?" I asked. "This." He answered pulling out his weapon. It looked like a giant key with a handle on the end of it. Sora pointed to my hand and said, "You have the power to summon your keyblade as well." I held out my hand and a keyblade formed in my hand. Except mine didn't look like his. Mine was black and red with two Angel wings on it. One on the blade and one on handle. The others were demon wings. It almost scared me. It looked like it was some evil person's weapon. Sora smiled and took off down the hallway and I followed. We went through a doorway and stopped. A man was on the far side of the room as if he was waiting for us. "Xemnas..." Sora growled. I looked at Xemnas and then Sora. I didn't understand a single thing. _

I shot up from the couch and heard Sora screaming. I got up and ran to my room and opened the door. He was asleep, I think, and kicking and screaming. I ran over to the opposite side of the bed and climbed onto it making my way to Sora. I had to dodge his kicks but I was able to grab ahold of his shoulder. "Sora!" I shouted. That only made it worse. He screamed louder and kicked furiously. I wasn't prepared this time and he kicked me hard in the side. I winced after hearing two fine snaps. "Damn" I growled under my breath. I held my side, trying to stop the pain and all I could do is watch as Sora was tortured in his sleep.

I ignored the pain and grabbed ahold of both of his shoulders and pinned him to the bed, pinning his legs with mine. He tried to fight back and I tightened my grip. He whimpered and then tears rolled down his cheeks. "Sora wake up. It's all a dream. Open your eyes!" I told him. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Riku... what are you...?" He managed to ask through his tears. I got off of him and stood beside the bedside. "You were screaming and I tried to calm you down. But you kicked me and broke two of my ribs." I answered holding my side.

He looked at me and then buried his face into the pillow. I sat down on the edge and looked at him. "Sora, its alright. I'm fine." He peeked over at me and wiped his eyes. I smiled slightly and reached over to him. "Sora, are you alri-" He suddenly dove into my arms and buried his face into my chest. He cried harder and I looked down at him. I hugged him, and ignored the pain that shot up my side. I sat with him while he cried, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Chapter 6: Comfort

We sat like that for several minutes until Sora was able to calm himself. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." He whimpered, his voice cracking. "It's alright." I answered, looking down at him. I rubbed his back for comfort and he looked up at me. I smiled slightly and asked, "You feel better now?" He nodded his head and looked down. I could see his cheeks turn red in embarrassment, and he muttered. "You think I'm a wuss don't you?" I laughed slightly and said, "Of course I don't. You just had a nightmare, that's all. He looked up at me again and asked, "Really?" "Mhm." I answered smiling. He smiled back and then he yawned deepily. I smiled and asked, "You ready to go back to sleep?" He looked at me surprised and then looked down. "Y-yeah, I guess." I knew something was wrong.

"Sora, what's wrong?" He shook his head. "It's nothing." He crawled off of my lap and onto the bed. I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He looked at me surprised. "Sora, there's something wrong. I know there is." He shook his head again. "It's nothing Riku!" He shouted at me. That surprised me. "Then why did you leave class early today?" I answered. "It's none of your business!" He shouted back. He pulled back, trying to get his wrist free and I let go. I was getting pissed with him.

I tightened my jaw and growled back, "Fine." I got up and walked out of the room, leaving Sora in there alone. I could feel his eyes on my back, but it didn't stop me. As I walked down the hallway, I could hear him whimper and then begin to cry once more. I wanted to go back and comfort him, but I wasn't that soft. I opened the front door and walked outside, slamming the door behind me. I needed to get away from him, just to clear my mind.

I walked over to the sideways palm tree and sat on it's trunk and watched the water. I sighed and laid down on the trunk, looking up at the stars in the sky. Why did Sora get mad at me? I was just trying to comfort him. I stayed for at least an hour before I heard someone approaching.

I raised my head and saw that Sora was the one approaching. He looked at me and then quickly kept his eyes on the ground. He had his hands in his pockets and he stopped beside the tree. I sat up and looked over at him. "R-Riku?" He asked softly. "What?" I answered, still pissed. He was quiet and never once looked at me. After a few minutes he talked again. "I-I'm sorry for being an ass earlier. You didn't deserve to be yelled at." He apologized. I looked at him. "...And I know you were just trying to comfort me." He continued. "Yeah." I answered, feeling my anger slip away. "I'm just.... I'm just not sure how to act around you." I looked at him. "Sora, what are you-" "Riku, I like you." That shocked me. Finally everything fell into place. All my questions were suddenly answered. He acted strange around me, because he likes me. "Sora..." "I know. It's stupid. What better for you for some gay wuss liking you when you have all those girls at school..." He interrupted. I jumped down from the tree and he turned his back to me.

Chapter 7: The Kiss

I grabbed his wrist again. I wasn't thinking at all. Because I knew, I liked him too. "Sora..." I called to him. I pulled his wrist back to me and he turned around. He looked at me with tears in his eyes again. I pushed him back against the tree and he gasped, watching me. Fear and shock flashed over his face. I smiled at him and then he looked at the ground.

I lifted his chin so he would look at me and then I lowered my head to his. I pressed my lips to his and I could feel him tense. I wound my arm around his waist and let go of his wrist, moving that hand to the back of his neck. He was breathing heavily now, but I knew it was because I was giving him what he wanted. I removed my lips from his and smiled. He opened his eyes and blushed. "Riku..." He managed to say.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me. But this time, I gave him more access. I parted my lips, giving his tongue the access it so desired. His twirled with mine and he licked my teeth. I smiled and he pulled away, flushing brighter. I laughed and he giggled. I took his hand and we walked back to my house together, our fingers intertwined with each other's.


End file.
